ultimate_fairyfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracion Seis Arc
The Oracion Seis Arc is the 9th primary arc in Ultimate Fairy. Ben is aiding the Strauss siblings until he received an urgent message from the guild coalition in dire need of his help to stop the Oracion Seis. Plot While Ben is training Elfman to better control his powers, Master Makarov returns from his guild conference to inform the guild that the Oracion Seis's recent activity can no longer be ignored and that they must be stopped. However, with Ben not present, the Ultimate Team must journey to the rendezvous location for the Allied Forces without him. However, the coalition is off to a poor start and badly beaten. Ben must take action to save his friends and help put an end to this six-headed menace. Synopsis Becoming a Real Man In an alpine valley close to Mt. Hakobe, Elfman was seen training with Bloxx. Bloxx prepares a course made from his body that surrounds Elfman into random obstacles for him to get through. Once set, Elfman braced himself as his left arm transformed into Beast Arm: Iron Bull and begins the course. He charges straight through the obstacles at first, which wasn't what Ben had in mind. Elfman continues his way as he gets cornered quickly with block cannons. He manages to subdue them, but was blindsided when another block attack from behind struck him, making his right fist tighten. He resumes running and dodging the obstacles until he had reached the end. Figuring he completed it, he looks at his hand, revealing shattered remains of a blue crystal he was tasked with holding. With it shattered, Elfman is frustrated from failing the exercise for the eleventh straight time. Ben tutors Elfman to be aware of his surroundings. He understands, but finds it unfair otherwise. Ben retorts saying bad guys don't play fair, to a point that Elfman can't disagree with the logic. He shifts the argument towards the reason of the crystal, revealed the sole reason for doing so was to help him control his physical strength if he insists on taking over Ben's aliens. Ben continues the assurance by stating while Elfman is able and capable of doing so, he is still lacking control, a restrain that is unchecked by Makarov and Fairy Tail. Elfman considers this and recalls how Lisanna died when he lost control of his Beast Soul; because he had no control over what he was doing. Fully understanding his earlier failures, Elfman understands the terms and is ready to resume training until Mirajane called them over for a lunch break. At the camp grounds in the woods, the men eat awildstew Mirajane prepared, a dish that Ben was used to thanks to Grandpa Max's cooking. The men give the chef her compliments. Mirajane is pleased, and admits she doesn't mind being away from the guild since she volunteered to aid in Ben training with Beelzebash with her Satan Soul as an aid. As they reminisce, Ben recalls the reason Gajeel was now his roommate - since Mirajane felt at fault for not warning him. Ben recites the incident after arriving home, where Gajeel had iron and metal scraps everywhere. Ben explains to Gajeel he was expecting a roommate, but of all people didn't know it was him. Sounding like Ben didn't want his company, Gajeel suspects he has a problem with him, and gets ready to leave. Unsure of what to do, Ben asks where Gajeel could stay, but he is unsure; explains of bushes and possibilities of the East Forest. Finally coming to his senses, Ben allows Gajeel to stay, much to his shock. Ben allows him to stay under several conditions: To keep his messes in his own room, Ben is the boss, and while staying he must try to work better on his attitude. Gajeel reluctantly accepted, but asks how to pay rent. Ben isn't sure, but decides to leave it to debate. Shocked that he might be living for free, despite his own regards, he decides to cut Ben a deal. In exchange for rent, the payments will be guitar lessons, something Ben has been wanting to try out. The two make the agreement, and Gajeel proceeded cleaning up. Ben craved a smoothie, however, he was devastated when the smoothie maker was destroyed. Gajeel explained he wanted an iron smoothie, but the machine couldn't handle it. In a show of rage, Ben eerily glares Gajeel, transforming into Rath to exact physical punishment. Please while telling the tale, Ben states that he wears the pants in the house. Elfman and Mirajane are amazed, but Ben makes it work - thinking how he had to handle with Kevin three years prior (since they shared the same attitude). They wonder what was going on at Master Makarov's conference, with the subject of Dark Guilds more active than before. Targeting Oracion Seis After the Ultimate Team returns from a mission from 8-Island, they see a light pen diagram created by Levy and Reedus that connects all the Dark Guilds to one another. Analyzing the graph, Erza worries due to the numbers being far greater than before. Lucy questions why this matters, and Levy explained that Vanessa told them of last week's visit. To counter the numbers, Erza explains they must become more affiliated with the other light guilds to strengthen their power. They looked at the center, which explains the Balam Alliance, three Dark Guilds that control sub-division Dark Guilds: Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Their attention is then drawn to the Rabid Weasels, a guild that was operated by Joe Magtartus for the Empowerment Charm. Like Raven Tail, they were also an independent Dark Guild. The chart continues being examined, with Lucy seeing Eisenwald, a guild ran by Erigor that operated under Oracion Seis' command. Wakaba and Macao rebuff it's not a big deal since Oracion Seis operates with only six members. However, Lucy is quick to retort that during their time fighting Entrapment avatars in Ben's mind, there were occasions they were outnumbered yet managed to win. Gray then adds that they were also nearly beaten by one opponent in Vilgax and Aggregor - enemies not even Natsu nor Erza had hopes of defeating. Master Makarov soon returns, telling everyone about the Oracion Seis and how it was a focus at the meeting. They decided that the Dark Guild must be defeated for good before their actions get too far. The Master announces they must align themselves with other guilds in a coalition to defeat this menace. The guilds comprised of Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter would be joining them to form the Allied Forces. Natsu insists otherwise, saying he can handle it all by himself. Erza rebuffs, saying the long-term consequences have to be considered. With Ben gone with Elfman and Mirajane, the Ultimate Team was told to go without him due to the time crunch they are facing. Though disgruntled, they comply and set out to destroy the Oracion Seis. Meanwhile, at the top of a peak overlooking a forest, the Oracion Seis are gathered, readying their next move as they can hear light crashing down. Allied Forces Assemble On the carriage ride to the rendezvous point, Erza tries communicating with Ben via lacrima, however, she is unable to get a response. They deduce he must have left it at the campsite while he is out training. Lucy worries that Ben, Elfman, and Mira were attacked by Vulcans in Mt. Hakobe - remembering the time she and Natsu rescued Macao. The others counter, stating those three are too strong to be beaten by Vulcans and that it's not a big deal. Lucy, however, resumes her worries, questioning why she's even here when Gajeel and Juvia were better choices. Happy explains that they're away on different jobs, so they were the only ones available. Erza tells them they should consider it an honor to align with the other guilds and learn from them. Upon arriving to Blue Pegasus' mansion, they recall the establishment belongs to Master Bob, Blue Pegasus' guild master, earning the other odd remarks about his behavior. Questioning where the other members were supposed to be, they are met with the Trimens, composed of Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. All three womanizers greet the Fairy Tail Mages - specifically Lucy and Erza. They instantly start their flirting on them, offering luxuries such as soft couches and meals to them; which happens to have the opposite effect and irritates them. Meanwhile, the men are ignored, leaving them disgruntled (Natsu's case still recovering from motion sickness). A silky tone enters the room, immediately making Erza feel the shivers. They all turn towards the stairway, greeted by Blue Pegasus' top mage: Ichiya. The Trimens follow his lead and praise him. Erza is left in complete horror and disgust, disapproving of Ichiya on his claims as his girlfriend since she already is dating Ben. The Trimens disown Natsu and Gray, only interested in the women. They begin an argument, which soon breaks into a soon-to-be scuffle when Erza punches Ichiya away into Lyon, who arrives to freeze his head. Arriving with Lyon was Sherry, who used her magic to attack Lucy. With the arrival of the other guild, the tensions in the air grow increasingly with all their personalities about to clash. At the last minute, Jura, a member of Lamia Scale and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, orders everyone to calm down and focus on the directive. With his arrival, they all focus and count the numbers of their group. With the members of Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, and Lamia Scale present, all that remains was Cait Shelter. Impatient, they ask when they'll be coming, in which Ichiya explains they'll be sending one member. At the doorway, they hear a cry and turn towards the direction, seeing a blue-haired girl trip and tried getting up. Everyone is startled to learn she was Wendy, the only able mage of Cait Shelter. Accompanying her was her own cat, Carla, who Happy immediately fell for (and wondered if Lucy can call her he isn't neutered). Everyone is wary and unsure of this, however, the Ultimate Team isn't affected by this. They think back to Ben, who started his hero career at the age of 10, a little younger than Wendy. Erza calms and assures Wendy, getting her moral support. Wendy asks about Ben and why he wasn't with them at the moment, making Erza reply it's because he had prior commitments. After the Trimens womanizers were making Wendy and Carla feel welcome - again making her nervous and uncomfortable - Ichiya snaps them back to their senses, prompting them now was the time to get serious. They get lights for effect and Ichiya begins the meeting. however, he goes to relieve himself, much to everyone's chagrin. Upon his return, he begins by explaining in the depths of the Worth Woodsea, there lies an ancient and very powerful magic, called Nirvana. Unsure of what that means, they further explain that it is a deadly magic that the Oracion Seis desire to gain for themselves. Hibiki uses his Archive Magic, to which Lucy realized was like a computer (something she learned from the Entrapment experience). Once they have learned everything about the Oracion Seis and its members, they announce the plan to use the Magic Bomber: Christina to find their base and blow them up from inside. Once the plan is set, Natsu eagerly rushes to find them without thinking, breaking down the doors himself with everyone else following. The members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale tail behind, leaving Ichiya and Jura alone. Ichiya questioned about Wizard Saints and their power, and Jura humbly admits compared to Makarov, he isn't as strong. The news provided a fallback, as Ichiya suddenly uses a vial and releases deadly parfum to taint Jura. He falters, asking what's going on. Ichiya reveals himself to be two little dolls that work for Angel of the Oracion Seis. She is revealed to have knocked out Ichiya in the restroom, thus counting two of the ten members out of commission. Emergency Call Ben was revealed to have transformed into Bloxx, resuming his training with Elfman. This time in his Beast Soul at full power, he charges through Ben's obstacles, which had randomized compared to before. With increased speed and agility, Elfman makes it through the drills, impressing Ben. When he checks on the crystal, he was revealed to have it still intact, showing he was controlling his physical strength. He earns congratulations from Ben, to which he pats Ben on the back for his gratitude - which was soft rather than how Ben imagined it being strong. Elfman suddenly sniffs the air, making him wonder if someone was around. It was revealed that Evergreen was positioned far, but observant of their training the entire time. Though she found it hopeless for Elfman at first, she was astounded how much stronger and focused he's gotten - much to her own embarrassment. Mirajane suddenly comes to them with a distress call from the lacrima Vanessa supplied them. Ben picks it up, revealing Gray on the other end. He asks what's wrong and the wizard announces they're in dire trouble. Dark Guilds and rock monsters surround them. Gray also points out Erza has been poisoned by Cubellios, Cobra's pet snake. Ben immediately stops training and readies to leave for the Worth Woodsea. Elfman and Mirajane wish him luck as he transforms into Jetray and flies off in the direction of the emergency. What Lead to Here Minutes before Ben received the call from Gray, the Allied Forces were all revealed to have been defeated by the Oracion Seis without much trouble. As Brain was about to finish them all off, he notices Wendy, who was hiding away due to not having much offensive spells on hand. The Oracion Seis question the meaning behind Brain calling Wendy "The Sky Maiden". Without a second to waste, he uses his magic to capture Wendy, while unintentionally dragging Happy along. As Wendy vanishes in front of everyone's eyes, the Oracion Seis depart, with Brain executing his attack to finish them off by casting a strange unidentifiable spell. Before the attack could make contact, Jura arrives and uses Iron Rock Fist to attack the Oracion Seis, but they disappear before his spell could connect. Upon clearing away, everyone realized the Oracion Seis had gotten away from them with two of their members. Ichiya begins healing the members with his Pain Relieving Perfume back to physical condition. They all were relieved no one was lost in the crossfire, but Natsu was aggravated with Happy taken, attempting to race off on his own to go find him. Carla manages to bring him back to his sense before he got too far, relaying to everyone that Erza was poisoned by Cobra's pet snake, Cubellios. Everyone gathered around the wounded Erza the venom caused her agony. Ichiya attempted at using his medicine once more to expel the toxins from her body, but to no avail. With no other option, Erza removes the belt from Lucy's waist, wrapped it around her poisoned arm, and insisted somebody cut off the appendage before the poison spreads. With all morally shocked, the members of her guild outlandishly denied the request. Erza declines saying there's no other way out and they can't get help right now. Gray, having enough and realizing they were over their heads, informs them they have to contact Ben as soon as possible. Lyon decided to intervene, getting out Erza's sword to do the deed since the others refused. Gray told him to stop before going too far, drawing his own ice sword to threaten the fellow pupil. Both Lyon and Gray get indulged in a serious talk of the options pit on them; Gray insisted they get Ben, while Lyon remarked that they can't rely on someone who wasn't there. Their different viewpoints causes the others to fret and worry for Erza, but they were unsure of whom to agree on. Gray goes on to say she could get infected if her stump wasn't tended. Lyon rebuffed otherwise with Ichiya's remedies and Natsu's magic to cauterize Erza's wounds (much to Natsu's dismay). Before the situation dragged on any further, Carla came between them just as Erza passed out. She informed everyone about Wendy's healing powers, and her powers of a Sky Dragon Slayer. With this information, the group all agree to hurry and go find Wendy and Happy. However, they were too late to act when the Naked Mummy Dark Guild ambushes them, along with golem monsters that attack the Allied Forces. With Erza incapacitated, Gray and Lucy volunteered to guard her while the others handled the assault. Natsu went on the attack almost immediately, destroying one golem, but another arose to strike back in its place. Ichiya used his perfume to cause searing pain around the Naked Mummy members, but that had no effect on the stone creature that struck him down. The Trimens, Ren and Eve, attack with their Air Magic and Snow Magic, but their efforts were also thwarted by the golems. Surveying the area, Hibiki saw that everyone, minus Jura, Sherry, and Lyon, were handling themselves well. He realized they needed help and recalled what Gray said about Ben. Using his telepathy, he reached Gary on the other end of the battlefield, who was currently handling golems with Lucy and Taurus. He insisted Gray contacted Ben as soon as possible. Gray momentarily ceased his attacks and had Lucy and Taurus cover for him while he gets Erza to wake up. Barely hearing him, Erza manages to regain conscience and asked what he needed. Gray asked where the Communication Lacrima was, but Erza requipped it away. Using what was left of her power, she riled in agony as her magic spread the poison further up her arm as she manifested the lacrima, knocking her out immediately after. Gray quickly activated it to contact Ben. As Ben was sailing through the clouds several minutes later as Jetray, he was hurrying over to where the Allied Forces were supposed to be held back. Scouting for any sign of them, he saw a huge smoke stack coming from the forest, followed by a boisterous yell that came from a familiar someone. Ben hurried over, staying out of range for himself to be spotted. He overlooked the battlefield and saw the Allied Forces being manhandled by familiar stone monsters that he seemingly recognized, much to his horror. Getting himself together, he heard a loud shout that came from close by. Lucy, Gray, and the others turned to find Erza being held by her hair as hostage by Erigor. Natsu demanded that he let her go, marching up to strike her down. But Erigor brought his scythe up to her neck, bringing everyone's movements to a halt. Natsu threatened Erigor back, yet with Erigor's scythe slowly cutting along the skin - trickling blood - the man mocked he should stop while he can. With the hostage, the coalition members were forced to stand their ground as the Naked Mummy members and golems surrounded them with weapons. Unknowingly above, Ben was barely keeping himself together as he saw everyone in a hopeless situation, not to mention Erza being in no condition to fight back. As Erza's poisoned arm was being stomped on, Ben nearly snapped, but held back as Erigor jeered on about the mighty Titania's snakebite as irony. Natsu demanded Erigor should be a man and fight him head on, yet Erigor digressed (unintentionally bringing his scythe away from Erza's neck in the progress), and berated that this wasn't about revenge, but about the wrong don on him as a whole. This was when Ben saw the opening and swooped in, fiercely bringing down Erigor with several neuro blasts that slammed him into a tree. As the Allied Forces were left perplexed, they didn't realize Jetray transforming into Diamondhead and dropping down onto the scene, much to Gray's relief. Diamondhead began going on a vast and aggravated assault on the Naked Mummy members present. He zoomed by Lyon and Sherry, not even giving them a chance to attack the golems and members in place through his rage. Jura was about to assist, but Diamondhead was far too swift and more precise than what he predicted. With the golems defeated, Diamondhead didn't waste a second before he incapacitated the Naked Mummy guild when they had a chance to talk, but were too busy saying repeated sentences and berating one another. With Ben - ruthlessly - taking down all the enemies by himself, this left everyone to question who he really was. Gray responded that it was Ben, their friend that they mentioned earlier. Ichiya, in flamboyant fashion, found this completely outlandish. Lucy was relieved as well, but she was startled by Ben's painful actions, reminding her of him as Ghostfreak with his hostility. Even Taurus showed a serious and cautious note (something that even scared Lucy). Coalition Martial Law Upon seeing Erza, Ben uses his powers as Diamondhead to lift the diamond barrier he made around her previously and went over to her. Seeing her condition and the venom, he knew he had to act quick. Transforming to Clockwork, he used his time-reversal powers to expel and regenerate the snake venom and the wounds of her body to a previous state. This caused the Allied Forces to stare in awe and disbelief over his so-called Take-Over power; Carla being as speechless since Wendy had healing powers. With Erza's life no longer in danger, Ben reverted back to himself and caught up with everyone. A worried Lucy asked if she'll be okay, to which Ben replied she's out of danger, but Clockwork's powers have left her stamina depleted. Ichiya immediately cut Ben off from any relief, demanding to know what he did to win Erza over. Confused by this, Ben asked who he was, much to Ichiya and the Trimens' disbelief. Upon recognizing Lyon and Sherry from Galuna Island, he asked why they were here as well. Lyon answered, stating he, Sherry, and Jura were sent by Lamia Scale as representatives for the joint operation. Ben turned towards Gray for an explanation, which turned to a brief summary of what transpired while Ben was away. After the debriefing, Ben realized this entire situation was a result of these wizards having no experience working with each other. His suspicions arising, Ben turned to Jura for inclination of his position. The Wizard Saint replied, stating he was separated from everybody else earlier after Natsu had taken a strong lead towards the Oracion Seis all by himself. This caused Ben's emotions to stir, and he went over towards Natsu, who was still oblivious to his actions that caused so much trouble. Without warning, Ben whacked Natsu in the nose, alarming everyone there. Natsu (having a bleeding nose), was dumbfounded with what Ben had done. He asked what the problem was, but Ben went off on Natsu for his recklessness causing so much problems that it almost got everybody else killed in the process. He went on further at how Natsu always went with action before thinking, bringing up past villains that they've confronted, including Vilgax and Aggregor (the last two anybody but Fairy Tail was wondrous of). He continued on with the lack of responsibility that Natsu has that he fails to uphold, reminding him of the mission with the Olga Worm and how he failed his nightwatch duties. Natsu didn't see the point, but Ben goes off saying he doesn't take things seriously and treats it all like a game. Gray attempted to defend Natsu, but Ben countered him, making everyone backed down. He spread his lack of empathy onto the others at how they acted out of heart and it's what lead to Erza almost losing her life because of their carelessness. With ire, he stated clearly he cannot trust Natsu, nor anyone for that matter because of this realization. He told Natsu he won't be training him, much to the Dragon Slayers shock and disbelief. He answered it was because he wouldn't take the power seriously and brought up how Elfman killed Lisanna because of a familiar reason. This realization sunk into Natsu, leaving him dumbfounded and in a contemplative state of his own person. With his fuming on Natsu summarized, he turned towards Jura, and went off how as a position of his to be so high, he should've had a better leash on them. Jura in response, apologized and realized the faults he's created. Though Lyon went to say Jura was the "leader", the truth was they didn't have any significant leader to look towards. Jura decided that the mantle should be put on Ben, considering the efforts and his experience with handling these situations. Ben immediately takes charge, and told everyone that whatever he says, goes, regardless of anyone's opinion on him. He will have no qualms in dealing with them himself. Hibiki expresses his pity, in which Ben pulls him out of the operation to watch Erza. Lucy is told to stay behind to watch him so he doesn't touch Erza. With everyone getting organized on the situation, Ben responds that they need to find Wendy, Happy, and the Oracion Seis' hideout. Looking over at Erigor, whom Ben incapacitated previously, they go to him for any liable answers. Meanwhile, at the Oracion Seis' hideout in a cavern, Wendy and Happy have set foot. Happy attempted at defending Wendy when Brain was being rough, but he grabbed his face. He let go only when Wendy pleaded him to. Turning towards the rest of the Oracion Seis as they were conversing, they all questioned why they needed Wendy here when they can handle the operation themselves. Brain responded with her powers of healing; something essential that could further the progress of finding Nirvana. He asks Racer to retrieve something, to which he said he'll take an hour to get there and back. Meanwhile, Angel, Hoteye, and Cobra would be looking for Niravana, and Brain and Midnight would remain on guard until Racer comes back with the parcel. When Wendy asked what this Niravana was, she and Happy git the answer Brain had: The power to control both sides of light and darkness. Major Events * Ben helps Elfman to control his physical strength * The Ultimate Team sets out to stop the Oracion Seis without Ben * The Ultimate Team meets Wendy and Carla * Ben joins the Allied Forces later to becomes its leader after their defeat by the Oracion Seis Alien Appearances Oracion Seis Pt 1 * Bloxx * Beelzebash (offscreen) * Rath (flashback) * Jetray Oracion Seis Pt 2 * Jetray * Diamondhead * Clockwork Trivia